Innocence Taken
by KishaLove
Summary: Poor Caroline, she didn't even see it coming. Mr. Johnson's feeling a little horny and Carolines the only one to cure his bruning flame Speaking of Flames, I would appreciate none of them please and thank you. Also review if you could :) theres always cookies in it for you


Title: Innocence Taken  
Author: kishaluv96  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Cave Johnson X Caroline  
Warnings: BDSM, Rape, SMUT!,  
Disclaimer: I do not on them, but i sure can dream can't i?  
Summary: Cave is an ass hole with black intentions, Caroline was just a helpless assistant who was turned into a victim. No Flames! No like, No read!

Cave Johnson was sitting at his desk watching his assistant, Caroline go around the room cleaning things and dusting off pictures and old certificates. Hid brown eyes watched her intently, the light bounce to her step added an extra bounce to her lovely chest. Her white blouse was open a bit so he could see a small portion of the plump skin behind it. Her black skirt was cut short, to about her knees, and it conformed perfectly to her pencil form. Slowly he moved his head to get a better view as she reached up to dust a picture. Her skirt folded around her ass. Cave felt a smirk pull at his lips and a twitch nudge at his middle friend. Then a dark yet delicious idea floated through his thoughts. Quietly he got up and walked over to her. His intentions as black as his soul and his eyes held more murderous betrayal then the action he was about to commit. When he came behind her he reached up and covered her mouth and ripped her down. Caroline didn't see it coming, she was just cleaning , she felt the air get dense and cold but she ignored it and carried out her duties. Her heart pounded a thousand beats per second when her back was pressed up against something firm yet at the same time soft. Quickly looking over to the desk she saw wasn't at it. Then a shiver racked her body when she heard his cold voice sound next to her ear,  
"If you fight, I'll make it much worse" Cave held both of her hands behind her back and walked her over to his desk, bending her over, he roughly slammed her face against the cherry wood. In a voice dripping with frozen venom he said,  
"Don't move" Caroline didn't know what was going on. She was scared and confused, why was he doing this? What was he going to make worse if she fought it? The small brunette couldn't make sense of this. She tried to calm her breath as the pain in her face pulsated. Hearing the desk drew open she tried to looking to see what he was doing without moving her head too much. But Cave just pushed her face further into the desk and pulled her arms behind her back and bound them with rope. Caroline started to struggle against it, trying to pry her hands away, but a quick bounce on the desk and her movements stopped. Groaning she felt the rope grow tighter, soon she was ripped up into a standing position. Cave was going to enjoy this, he could feel it in his groin. His breath hitched as the sight of her tied hands, she was now helpless to his advances. He spun her around loving the black purple that just brushed her eyes and the blood that slipped from her lips, her beautiful chest heaving, her face contorted with fear and confusion. He felt a grin pull at his lips seeing that. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy to this. He caressed up her torso until he got to her chest. Her eyes widened as he gripped her breasts in his hands. He rubbed them in circles, loving the way it messed up her perfect shirt, filling it with wrinkles until finally tearing the shirt in half. Buttons clinked and clanked as they hit the floor, Cave felt a heavy throb as he saw her body. Not all of it, but enough to make him bit his lip. Caroline finally understood his intentions and tried to pull her chest away. Which in the end just got her slapped in the face.  
"What did I say about fighting? If you pull away or try to escape, I will make it hurt even more" Cave warned as he unbuckled his pants. Caroline just nodded and turned her head away, Cave would grant her that as he turned his attention to the succulent perky breasts in front of him, sickly he licked his fingers before playing the flesh in his hands, loving the mewl that came from the owner of them. Smirking he tore the bra in half, making them bounce with the force. Her nipples were perked at the cold air that hit them. Cave felt another throb in his length as he grew harder. Caroline closed her eyes tightly as he gripped her breasts roughly she felt as though she was going to puke as he leaned down and licked at them. The fire of his tongue caused her to groan and bite her lip not wanting other sounds to come out. Cave leaned down and sucked on one of the breasts, loving the way the cute little bud hardened at his touch. The CEO reached down and started to stroke himself as he assaulted his assistant. He leaned over and started licking, sucking on her collar bone. Slowly he just ran his fingers over the soft skin revealing in the trembles that he caused. He used his other hand to reach upwards and unzipped her skirt and dropped it around her ankles. Cave shuddered as he ghosted his fingers over the white underwear she was wearing, slightly surprised to find the cloth a bit damp. So she was enjoying this? Well not for long. Cave gave a dark chuckle as he ripped her panited off her legs and tore the rest of her clothes clean off her body. The assistant felt warm tears caress her cheeks as she stood completely exposed to him. Who was he? He used to be a man of honor, a man with goals and ambitions, but now he just stood in front of her as a monster. A lust filled lecherous swine. She used to look up to him, but as he ravished her chest with his dirty mouth she couldn't understand how she could have trusted him, Cave moaned against her skin, licking the hard nubs again before pulling back and looking at her top to bottom. Them an idea came to mind, smirking he spun her around again and bend her over the desk once more. More tears fell down Caroline's face, this was it, she was going to be raped by the man she once loved. But a very different stinging sensation met her backside. Another hit ensued and she yelped out at the feeling. Cave lifted his hand and smacked that cute butt over and over loving the moises she was making, along with the beautiful pink hue her ivy skin was starting to sport. Hit after hit the stinging never stopped, only intensified caused by him hitting it in the same spots over and over. Cave could feel the blood flow to his swelling member, it felt good to do this. And to think he could have done this a long time ago, if only ya know? Slowly he stroked the hard flesh in his hand as he struck her bottom. Soon the hitting got boring and the throb was on the verge of really hurting. So cave turned her around and forced her to her knees. Sticking the hot flesh in her face trying to force it in her nice mouth. Caroline refused to put that nasty ass thing in her mouth, moving her head back and forth trying to get away from it. Until Cave had enough and slapped her,  
"Suck It!" He forced it into her mouth, it was hot and moist. He forced it all the way in, in one thrust. Caroline choked on it as it slid down her throat, his voice cold and lust crazed as he spoke,  
"Use your lips and tongue. No teeth, or else!" Caroline nodded as best she could and started the job. Slowly sucking on the head hating the moan she received, hesitantly she moved her head back and forth softly sucking on it. Cave loved it, her mouth was perfect, that cute little tongues flicking, her cheeks hollowed in as she sucked on him. He loved it, but there was one more thing he looked down and wanted to see. Pulling out he kneeled next to her, he smirked and untied one of her hands. Cave guided her hand to her now wet pussy, folding all but two of her fingers, he pushed them into her dripping cunt. Caroline gasped, she knew what he wanted her to do now. Another tear fell down as she did as silently told. Pushing her fingers in and out, rubbing her inner walls. Pushing up and inwards, rubbing and tickling her G-spot. Cave thrusted his cock back in her mouth and watched as he fucked her mouth and as she fingered her pussy. Gripping her soft brown hair harshly he thrusted hard and deep in her mouth and throat gagging her. A bitter taste exploded in her mouth making her back up, but Cave's hand kept her head down. He moaned loudly at the constricting of her throat muscles. Caroline cried silently as she let him violate her mouth, the worst part about it was he actually made her finger herself. With each thrust of his hip she felt the pubic hair tickle her nose. She could feel the shame course through her as she felt close. How could she be close when this was disgusting, degrading, and morbid? But all aside, it did and as she pushed her fingers into her G-spot she felt in inflate, a telltale sign she was going to cum. She moaned into his skin making his him thrust one more time before pulling out. Confused, she looked up at him, his brown eyes filled with what looked like a mixture of lust and hate. Grabbing her by her hair, Cave Johnson bent her over the desk again and bent her arm back. Crying out as the pain sprang up her arm, she knew this time was real. This time, she was fucked, in every sense of the word. He groaned in her ear as he pushed into her tight warmth. Pain exploded through Caroline, it felt like she was being stretched, and filled. So filled, it hurt. Alot. She screamed as he kept pushing inside of her, ripping, stretching her, until it finally snapped. Her ear piercing scream could be heard throughout the facility. And with that scream Cave thrusted in and out of her no longer virgin cunt. He bent over her , covered her mouth and fucked her against the wood. With each thrust Caroline felt ripped and stretched, no break, just pure pain. The burning fire put n a sting in the pit of abdomen. Her whole body felt on fire with pain. It tore her apart with every thrust. Hot tears fell down her face making a puddle on the wood. She wished she never joined this company. She knew, she knew in the part of her stomach this was a bad idea, but she wanted to prove herself, and now look where that got her. Her vocal cords became hoarse and scratchy, her muscles were too tense she was on the verge of passing out. She gave in, knowing it was no use to try and stop him. It, there was no just no way. Caroline gave limp as her body slumped over the desk as Cave fucked her merciless. Her tight cunt wrapped around him like a security blanket, making him moan at the warmth and tightness of it. But something was missing, something wasn't as satisfying as it could be. Cave noticed she stopped screaming but her weak mewls and groans kept her there. Cave could feel the knot in his stomach become tighter, the blood pulsating faster. He thrust twice as hard, but that satisfying feeling wasn't there yet. Cave pulled out of her pussy, his cock sauced with blood and discharge. He spread her ass cheeks, seeing her puckered hole he thought, that was it. Cave pushed inside of her ass. A new wave pain crashed over her, a new vigour caused her to scream louder than she had before. Begging him not to, but her pleading only pressed Cave on. The CEO didn't wait until she adjusted, once he was all the way in he pulled all the way out only to forcibly push his way back in. Her ass was stretched, her pussy was throbbing with acute pain. Her stomach was on fire. She screamed  
"Please ! Please pull out!" That only got her face smashed into the desk for the third time.  
"Shut up whore! I fuck you when I want and how I want! Your mine, slut!" He yelled in her ear. He fucked her even tighter ass twice as hard as ever. It was so hot and oh so fuckign tight. The tightness squeezed and kneaded his hot flesh. Oh it felt so good. The knot in his stomach was almost at a breaking point, when he said,  
"Caroline, your pussys speaking to me! You know what it's saying? It's saying 'Hey i want some! gimme some, I want some hard throbbing cock to'" Cave thrusted harder and deeper until he was sure he was reaching her small intestines. A funny thought, him fucking her small intestine. Caroline groaned in pain as he thrusted once more, deep, hard and rough. With that last thrust Cave roared as he cam deep inside her ass. Her clenching milked him to the thrust. He ripped out of her and zipped up his pants. Caroline couldn't move, her body wracked with pain, her pussy throbbing her ass on fire. Another tear fell as she felt the sick mixture of cum and blood flowing down her thighs. Laying her face down she gave up. The pain was too much. She couldn't believe what just happened. She was taken and raped by the man that took her in, that stood by her side, the man she fell in love with. But this was not her Cave. This sick monstrous pig wasn't her Cave. Her body violently jumped as the door slammed and she fell to the ground. Holding her knees to her chest she fell to her side in her face in her hands Caroline cried herself to sleep.


End file.
